The official site of Olympus
by ilovepercyjackson24
Summary: The official site of the gods. Read the discussions and articles, also includes interviews and events that occur at Camp Half-Blood.
1. 1

**ATHENA'S PAGE**

QUOTE OF THE DAY

'_Today is the oldest you've ever been, and the youngest you'll ever be.'_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Poseidon: **That's confusing.

**Athena: **Of course it is. (For you)

**Poseidon: **Are you calling me dumb?

**Athena: **No, I'm calling you mentally challenged.

**Zeus: **Ha, good one

**Poseidon: **Oh you're such a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent person.

**Athena: **Really?

**Poseidon: **No, I thought we were having a lying competition.

**Athena: **I've been called worse things by better men.

**Artemis: **No man is better than the other, they're all the same I tell you. Lying, worthless, deceiving, idiots.

**Hermes: **Are you calling me a liar?

**Artemis: **I never said you counted as a man.

**Hermes: **(Gasp) so are you saying you like me?

**Artemis: **What?

**Hermes: **Well you like women, and you said I'm not a man so that makes me a woman!

**Artemis: **-_-

**Apollo: **Oh my gods, my younger sister has a crush on Hermes.

**Artemis:** Apollo, I am older than you. And I DO NOT have a crush on Hermes.

**Apollo:** No you're not, I'm older than you.

**Artemis:** I helped mother give birth to you.

**Apollo:** Did not.

**Artemis:** Did so.

**Apollo:** Did not

**Artemis:** Some day you will find yourself- and wish you hadn't

**Apollo:** You're mean.

**Artemis:** Exactly.

**APOLLO'S PAGE**

SONG OF THE DAY

'_I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed; get along with the voices inside of my head. You're trying' to save me stop holding your breath, and you think I'm crazy (think I'm crazy) well that's nothing.'_

_-_Rihanna, Monster

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Apollo: **You know who this song reminds me of?

**Hermes: **Who?

**Apollo: **Dionysus

**Dionysus: **Oh, really. Care to explain.

**Apollo:** You're crazy

**Artemis:** You know who this song reminds _me _of?

**Apollo:** Who?

**Artemis:** You

**Apollo: **How?

**Artemis:** _You're _crazy

**Hermes: **I don't think you're crazy. But then again, that's my opinion against thousands.

**Apollo: **I will not let the judgement of others, lower my self-esteem.

**Artemis: **Oh is that what you say to convince yourself?


	2. 2

**APHRODITE'S PAGE**

LOVE ADVICE

_Dear Aphrodite_

_There's this guy in the Hermes cabin and he keeps pranking me. I think that he's the most annoying person in the world but at the same time I think I may have some feelings for him. What should I do?_

_-Confused gardener_

_Dear Confused gardener_

_A secret crush can make you feel warm and lovely, but it can also drive you to obsessive behaviour._

_Well a crush can only develop into something more if you pursue it. If you just sit around crushing on someone and don't do anything about it then that's all it will ever be._

_-Aphrodite_

BEAUTY TIP

Avoid Overly Rosy Cheeks

Giving yourself a natural glow avec blush is an in look for spring. But you'll want to avoid brushing on too much (lest you look like a clown). So always start your blush line two finger widths away from your nose and only apply it on the apples of your cheeks. This will ensure you create a natural glow without going overboard.

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hermes: **A guy from the Hermes cabin pranking? You don't say.

**Aphrodite: **That wasn't the point of the question Hermes.

**Artemis: **Well it's a stupid question all the same. The only thing love is good for is a broken heart, and LOTS of boy trouble.

**Aphrodite: **Nonsense. Love conquers all.

**Artemis: **Oh really, like what?

**Aphrodite: **

**Artemis: **Yeah that's what I thought

**Aphrodite: **Did Orion really fall for you? Despite who you are?

**Hermes: **Oh no

**Artemis: **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

**Aphrodite: **Can you not read Artemis?

**Artemis: **I'm going to count to 5...If I get to three and you're still here I will crush your skull. If I get to four... I'll rip out all of your limbs, slowly. If I get to five...I'm going to throw your torso through that wall down 20 stories and then...then I'll jump down myself to see if you're alive. And if you are...I'll finish the job. Slowly.

**Aphrodite: **Artemis, you're forgetting that you can't kill me. I'm immortal remember?

**Artemis: **Just because you're immortal doesn't mean I can't torture you. And trust me when I say if you don't shut up. I will. And I will enjoy every second of it.

**Aphrodite: **

**ZEUS' PAGE**

There is nothing interesting to do. Does anyone have any ideas?

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Ares: **Fight

**Athena: **War is not the answer.

**Ares: **I know.

**Athena: **You do?

**Ares: **Yes, fighting is.

**Athena: **(Facepalm)

**Demeter: **Why don't we all each have a bowl of cereal?

**Hermes: **That's the worst idea so far?

**Demeter: **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

**Hermes: **That cereal is disgusting.

**Hades: **Yay, finally someone understands.

**Demeter: **You two are going to regret this moment when I reach down your throats, rip out your spines and use them as golf clubs.

**Ares: **DO IT! DO IT!

**Apollo: **You know, after all these millennia I never would have put you down as a golfer.

**Demeter: **I am surrounded by idiots.

**Athena: **Tell me about it.

**Artemis: **Agreed.

**Zeus: **Since none of you have given me any good ideas I have decided that we should play a game of truth or dare with our children. That way we can spend more time with our kids and have fun.

**Demeter: **I still think we should stick with the cereal.

**In the next chapter there's going to be an exclusive interview with none other than Percy Jackson. Submit any questions you would like to ask Percy. Thank you.**


	3. 3

**THANKS TO ALL THESE PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING, FOLLOWING, OR FAVOURITING**

**HarryPercyFowl**

**Dawnshadow of Fireclan- thanks for all your questions**

**jacquelrassen 1**

**LeaMFan1204**

**CrescentSnow**

**Bboy 13**

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman. My name is Hermes and I will be your host today.

Joining us on the show tonight is none other, than Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon."

A round of applause broke out from the crowd as Percy made his entrance. He was wearing a suit with a sea-green tie that matched his eyes.

Hermes stood up and shook Percy's hand. "Glad you could make it the show, how are you doing?" Percy smiled.

"Great thanks, I'm glad I could join you today." Replied Percy taking a seat. "Well, let's not waste any time. You know the rules?" asked Hermes.

Percy shook his head. "Rules?" Hermes grinned. "You have to answer all the questions, you can't back out."

Percy frowned as if thinking then nodded reluctantly. "Okay." Hermes beamed. "Great, first question.

Percy, if someone took your Minotaur horn, strapped it to their head, and ran around saying 'I'm a unicorn' what would you do?"

Percy cringed. "The Stolls have already taken care of the whole I'm a unicorn thing. It was rather frightening."

Hermes laughed. "Personally, I found it rather amusing." "Of course you did" muttered Percy.

"Anyway, moving on, second question. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Percy scratched the back of his head. "Well it depends if I live that long. But if I did live long enough I would probably, help recruit demi-gods."

"Who is the coolest god in your opinion?" Percy took a deep breath. "If I had to choose, I'd probably choose…"

Hermes cleared his throat. "Uh…I'd choose…Poseidon or Hestia. Probably 'cause I don't know the other gods as well so, yeah."

Hermes rolled his eyes. "Next question." Hermes burst out laughing, then tried to cover it with a cough. "Is Hera really that much of a cow?"

"Depends how the question is being asked." Replied Percy, stifling laughter. Hermes grinned. "So is that a yes or a no?"

Percy smiled wickedly. "I'm gonna' have to go with a yes."

"Next question." Said Hermes, in between laughter. When he'd finished reading the question he started laughing again, but this time he didn't stop.

Pretty soon he was clutching his stomach, with tears rolling down his face. Percy frowned and grabbed the piece of paper.

"Have you ever whacked Annabeth in the face with an owl?" Percy snorted and had soon joined Hermes on the ground.

After 10 minutes Percy and Hermes had regained themselves though there was still the occasional chuckle.

"Please, I do not have a death wish." Replied Percy shaking with laughter.

Hermes grinned mischievously. "Besides Annabeth, who do you think is the hottest girl at camp?" Percy immediately sobered.

"I can't imagine a world without her."

Hermes smirked. "That's not a proper answer."

"That's not a fair question." Retorted Percy. Hermes held up his hands in defence. "Okay, okay. Calm down."

Hermes looked down at the questions. "Do you think that Paul and your mother will have children."

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. But if they did I wouldn't mind having a little brother or sister."

"Who is your least favourite god other than…" Hermes paused and chuckled "…other that Wine Dude?"

Percy grinned. "Easy, definitely Ares. " Hermes nodded.

"Are you scared of flying or just wary?" Percy bit his lip.

"Wary, I mean if you were me I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to be shot out of the sky by the god of the sky."

"Why did you turn down godhood?" Percy smiled.

"For Annabeth, I mean, she turned down Artemis' offer to being a maiden so it only seemed fair I do the same for her. Besides I wouldn't enjoy being a god if Annabeth wasn't with me."

"Fair enough." Hermes grinned slyly. "Are you planning on getting engaged to Annabeth?"

Percy looked down embarrassed. "We might have a few plans."

Hermes threw back his head and laughed.

"What do you think Sally's and Paul's reactions will be when they see the roman motto and a Trident burned into your arm?"

Percy paled. "My mum will probably kill me. I wonder if I could hide it somehow."

Hermes checked his watch. "Well that pretty much wraps up our show, thanks again for joining us today Percy."

Hermes turned around. "Join us next week as we interview Annabeth Chase and don't forget to submit any questions you have. Good Night everyone."

**SEND IN SOME QUESTIONS!**


	4. 4

**HERMES' PAGE**

_**Percy Jackson interview**_

_Q: Is Hera really that much of a cow?_

_A: I'm gonna' have to go with a yes._

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hera: **I swear that if I see Percy Jackson I will rip him into tiny bite-sized pieces and feed them to Cerberus.

**Hades: **I'm sure Cerberus will love it.

**Poseidon: ** You will do no such thing.

**Zeus: **I for one wouldn't mind seeing Poseidon's son suffer.

**Hermes: **You can't really blame him; after all you are the goddess of cows, right?

**Hera: **DON'T YOU ACT SMART WITH ME.

**Zeus: **You know, Hermes does have a point dear.

**Hera: **ARE YOU CALLING ME A COW?

**Hermes: **You can't deny it forever.

**Hera: **Why you little…

**Hermes: **Language.

**Hera: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**ARTEMIS' PAGE**

_**QUOTE OF THE DAY**_

_**Man:**__ I would go to the end of the world for you._

_**Women:**__ Yes, but would you stay there?_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Athena: **Ha, love it.

**Aphrodite: **That is the worst thing you could say to a guy.

**Demeter: **I beg to differ.

**Hermes: **You what?

**Demeter: **I…uh, never mind.

**DEMETER'S PAGE**

**CEREAL**

I love to eat my cereal

In the morning when I wake.

Lately it's been Cheerio's

Or bowls of Frosted Flakes.

I love to spread some sugar

On Raisin Bran or Life.

Apple Jacks are cool to eat

At eight o'clock at night.

I know I should eat better

To get my morning fuel.

But leaving Fruit Loops off my list

Is downright mean and cruel.

EAT MORE CEREAL

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hades: **Demeter, NOBODY CARES!

**Athena: **What Hades means to say is don't you think you're taking this a _little _bit too far.

**Demeter: **No, and Hades YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE YOU.

**Hermes: **Wow, and I thought Apollo's poetry was bad.

**Artemis: **Nobody can make worse poetry than Apollo, Hermes.

**Hermes: **True.

**Apollo: **Hey, for your information my poetry skills have improved quite a bit in these past few centuries.

**Artemis: **Surprisingly, and thankfully, I can't seem to remember those torturous past centuries where Apollo's poetry was even worse than it is now.

**Hermes: **Yes, thank the gods.

**Apollo: **You're welcome.

**Hermes: **(Facepalm) and I thought I was dumb.

**Artemis: **Don't even go there.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO POST IN ANY QUESTIONS FOR ANNABETH'S INTERVIEW. THANKS.**


	5. 5

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVOURITED**

**bblondee **

**C0unting St4rs**

**Fobwatchedtimelady**

**Ravenclaw667**

**MorganMorgue**

**pjo-guardgeek**

**Lukercy555**

**Dawnshadow of Fireclan**

**HarryPercyFowl**

"Hello everybody and welcome to the show. I am your host Hermes, and today we will be interviewing none other than the gorgeous Annabeth Chase.

Oh, there she is. Ladies and Gentleman give a big round of applause for Annabeth."

Annabeth made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a grey, strapless cocktail dress, with a pair of owl earrings.

Hermes gave Annabeth a hug before sitting back down.

"Now we all know how close you and Percy are, and many demi-gods have been wondering, why exactly do you call Percy Sea-weed brain?"

"Well it's quite simple really, you see when I first met him I actually thought he was…" Annabeth cleared her throat

"How should I say this, well I thought he was quite…well let's just say he didn't strike me as the brightest person.

So when he was claimed by Poseidon I named him Sea-weed brain assuming his head was full of kelp.

Hermes laughed. "And what do you think now."

"Well I think that people judge people on how they look before knowing the person well enough."

Hermes raised an eyebrow and smirked. "So are you saying that Percy looks dumb?"

Annabeth shrugged and chuckled nervously. Hermes shook his head, laughing. "Moving on."

He chuckled. "Would you kill Percy if he whacked you with an owl?"

Annabeth gave Hermes her most menacing glare. "What did you just say?"

Hermes gulped. "Maybe we should skip that question."

Annabeth stood up. "WHO SUBMITTED THAT QUESTION?"

"It's anonymous." Squeaked Hermes. "Next question, who do you think is the cutest boy other than Percy?"

This question made Annabeth even angrier than before, if that was possible.

"Tell me." She yelled. "IF YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE DO YOU THINK THIS WOULD BE THE MOST APPROPRIATE QUESTION TO ASK?"

Hermes shook his head wordlessly. Then he suddenly sat up straight. "Did you ever have a crush on Luke?"

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably as Hermes watched her, his eyes narrowed.

"NO." replied Annabeth, drawing out the word. "I always looked up to him, and loved him as a brother. But no, I didn't have a crush on him."

"Annabeth, if Athena and Poseidon ever get together, it would kind of mean that you and Percy are... stepsiblings. How do you feel about this?" Hermes grinned.

Annabeth sighed. "I sincerely doubt our parents will ever shake hands without some sort of animosity, let alone get together."

"Have you and Percy been caught under the mistletoe?" asked Hermes, waggling his eyebrows.

Annabeth looked down, blushing. "No." then paused. "Not yet."

Hermes' eyes widened as he read the next question.

"What?" asked Annabeth curiously.

Hermes shook his head. "Nothing."

"Read." Ordered Annabeth.

Hermes looked up nervously. "Do you know about Percy and Rachel's kiss?"

Annabeth's mouth opened in shock. "WHAT?" she shrieked.

"It's nothing, calm down Annabeth. We're on live." Hissed Hermes.

Annabeth reluctantly sat down. "No." she replied, through gritted teeth.

"If you and Percy ever got married would you let Hera be the priestess to seal off your marriage?"

"No way, she'd probably wipe our memories and do god knows what else?" scoffed Annabeth.

"Speaking of Hera, we've had this question before but anyway, do you think Hera's a cow?"

Annabeth burst out laughing. "Hera...cow…" Hermes chuckled.

"That is a definite yes." snorted Annabeth.

"Well," laughed Hermes. "This has been a very great night indeed, thank you for joining us today and good night to all."

**PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE. SEND IN SOME QUESTIONS FOR THE NEXT INTERVIEW WITH BOTH ANNABETH AND PERCY. **


	6. 6

**HERMES' PAGE**

**ANNABETH CHASE INTERVIEW**

"_Do you think Hera's a cow?"_

"_That is a definite yes!"_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hera: **AGAIN WITH THE COW JOKE. SERIOUSLY?

**Hermes: **The sooner you accept it the better.

**Hera: **HERMES!

**Athena: **You did send your intestinally challenged cows after her.

**Hera: **THEY WERE NOT INTESTINALLY CHALLENGED.

**Athena: **and then you also tried to injure her with your statue on Olympus.

**Hera: **Uh, that wasn't on purpose.

**Athena: **and then you also wiped Percy's memory clean and sent him to Camp Jupiter.

**Hera: **

**APHRODITE'S PAGE**

_Dear Aphrodite_

_My boyfriend hardly spends any time with me. He's always doing other jobs. I don't mean to be an attention seeker but it would be nice if he would spend a little more time with me_

_-Beauty Queen_

_Dear Beauty Queen_

_Confront him and tell him how you feel. Hopefully he'll start spending more time with you. Hope I helped._

_-Aphrodite_

BEAUTY TIP

Give Hair Lift  
Before you start blow drying your hair, add a volumizing spray to your roots. This will give your locks some added lift.

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Artemis: **Why don't girls understand? BOYS ARE GOOD FOR NOTHING EXCEPT HEARTACHE.

**Athena: **Artemis, I understand that boys are no good, but if there were no boys the entire human population would cease to exist.

**Artemis: **What? How?

**Apollo: **No babies, duh. Even I got that.

**Artemis: **Shut up.

**Apollo: **You can't make me.

**Artemis: **Oh really?

**Apollo: **Yeah, you really can't make me. Thank god for the internet.

**Hermes: **You're welcome

**Apollo: **What? Why?

**Artemis: **Hermes invented the internet, duh. Even I got that.

**POSEIDON'S PAGE**

'_The ocean is more ancient than the mountains and freighted with the memories and dreams of time.'_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Athena: **Did you come up with this yourself?

**Poseidon: **No, of course not.

**Athena: **Yeah, it doesn't fit your vocabulary skills.

**Poseidon: **Are you saying I have bad vocabulary skills..

**Athena: **No I'm saying that you're stupid, and now I think about it, unwise, illiterate, foolish, reckless…

**Zeus: **…and thoughtless…

**Hades: **…don't forget irrational.

**Poseidon: **Yeah, well at-least my children are real instead of thoughts.

**Athena: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN? MY CHILDREN ARE REAL.

**Poseidon: **If you say so.

**Athena: **POSEIDON!


	7. 7

**THANKS TO ALL THESE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED **

**Dawnshadow of Fireclan- Loved the**** questions, they were awesome**

**HarryPercyFowl- thanks for sending in the questions**

**EnvyNV- Thanks for the review, and yes PERCABETH IS AWESOME**

**Ravenclaw667- Glad you like the story**

**pjo-guardgeek- thanks for reviewing :D**

**QuirkyGeek**

**Asinine suffering**

**dragonstorm24**

**Rafanan**

**butterflygirly99- thanks for the review, great that you like the story**

* * *

**ZEUS' PAGE**

Again, there is nothing to do. Any ideas?

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Ares: **War

**Athena: **Ares, I will say this again. War does not determine who is right.

**Apollo: **Yes, Athena is right. It only determines who is left.

**Athena: **(Facepalm)

**Artemis: **Brother, do you act stupid or are you normally like this.

**Apollo: **I'll have you know that…

**Artemis: **Wait, don't answer that. I already know.

**Hermes: **You're not dumb Apollo, take my advice. I don't use it anyway.

**Apollo: T**hank you Hermes, see I'm not dumb.

**Artemis: **It is useless to make fun of you, because it will take you the rest of your life to figure it out.

**Apollo: **But I am immortal. I will live forever

**Artemis: **Yes, you will. Unfortunately.

**Apollo: **I don't understand.

**Hermes: **Oh, I have an idea. We could play truth or dare with our kids. That way we'll be spending time with our kids and having fun. I think.

**Zeus: **Wonderful idea Hermes, I will talk to Chiron straight away.

**APHRODITE'S PAGE**

_PAIRING OF THE DAY_

_TRAITIE!_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hermes: **What the hell is Traitie?

**Aphrodite: **YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRAITIE IS?

**Hermes: **You know what never mind I don't want to know.

**Aphrodite: **It involves Travis.

**Hermes: **Travis?

**Aphrodite: **Yes, TRAVIS AND KATIE. TRAITIE!

**Demeter: **WHAT?

**Hermes: **Eww, gross. Demeter's daughter.

**Demeter: **HERMES!

**Hermes: **I meant to say. Oh, how delightful.

**Demeter: **HOW COULD YOU PAIR KATIE WITH THE SON OF THIS…

**Hermes: **Hot, irresistible, smart.

**Demeter: **Illiterate, stupid, annoying idiot.

**Hermes: **Ouch

**HERA'S PAGE**

_FAMILY_

'_Family is the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what.'_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hephaestus: **That is the most stupidest thing I've ever heard.

**Hera: **Just because _you _got cast off Olympus. Sorry Hephaestus, but you just didn't fit in.

**Athena: **It did seem a little harsh though, don't you think?

**Ares: **_I_ personally think mother did the right thing by doing so.

**Hephaestus: **Oh please Ares, you're just worked up about those videos I took of you and Aphrodite.

**Hermes: **I remember those. One of the funniest things I've seen in my life, and that's saying a lot.

**Aphrodite: **That was not funny Hermes

**Hermes: **Speak for yourself.

**Aphrodite: **I am

**Hermes: **You are so lucky that you're pretty.

**Aphrodite: **I know


	8. 8

**ATHENA'S PAGE**

FUN FACT

'_3.1% of all beverages consumed around the world are Coca-Cola products.'_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hermes: **I love coke, really addicting.

**Athena: **Probably because it has caffeine in it.

**Hermes: **And?

**Athena: **Never mind.

**Hermes: **Do you like Coke?

**Athena: **Yeah, I guess so.

**Hermes: **Normal or dietary?

**Athena: **Uh, normal

**Hermes: **In a bottle or can?

**Athena: **Can, why?

**Hermes: **0.5L or 1.5L

**Athena: **You know what never mind, I think I like water.

**Hermes: **Normal or carbonated?

**Athena: **NORMAL!

**Hermes: **Cold or warm?

**Athena: **Hermes if you don't shut up I will hunt you down and kill you.

**Hermes: **Knife or gun?

**Athena: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**ARTEMIS' PAGE  
**_BOY: Where have you been all my life?_

_Girl: Hiding from you._

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Artemis: **I applaud the person who wrote this.

**Athena: **Ha, agreed

**Apollo: **Athena, if you're a virgin goddess and you still have children doesn't that defeat the point of being a virgin goddess?

**Artemis: **You know what Apollo, everybody has the right to be stupid but you abuse that privilege.

**Apollo: **That's an opinion, not a fact. And, who would listen to the opinion of a miscreant like you?

**Athena: **Apollo, do you even know what miscreant means?

**Artemis: **Is that right? And may I ask what exactly you have accomplished in your life that makes you better?

**Apollo: **Well, I'm older than you.

**Artemis: **YOU ARE NOT OLDER THAN ME!

**Apollo: **Yes, I am.

**Artemis: **Do I really have to go through this again.

**Apollo: **No, being the _older _and _more mature_ sibling I am I will end this argument now.

**Artemis: **But, you're not older than me.

**Apollo: **Know who's being immature?

**Artemis: **WHY ME?

* * *

**DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR ANNABETH AND PERCY'S INTERVIEW AND ANY TRUTH OR DARE'S FOR THE GODS OR THE DEMIGODS. THANKS :D**


	9. 9

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED OR REVIEWED!**

**Ravenclaw667-thanks for your question :D**

**pjo-guardgeek-ha, thanks for your question.**

**HarryPercyFowl-Loved your questions,thanks!**

**butterflygirly-thank you so much for your reviews and questions :)**

**EnvyNV-Yes, who doesn't love Traitie**

**Dawnshadow of Fireclan-Love your letter, and thanks for all your questions hope you like this chapter :D**

******Missfit Thunder-ha thanks for your review :)**

******puzzlingnerd57-thanks fro your review :D**

******rudrajonatan**

**Forma parte de ti mismo**

**AliceLiddel**

**inv2**

**athenadaughter6**

**Breem Weasley**

**16burgel**

**scallisonlover**

**LaCubanitaDeMiami**

**ejr1999**

**timeless-warrior**

* * *

**HERMES' PAGE**

A LETTER TO HERA

'_Dear Hera, goddess of Cows, __  
__Just admit it, you're a cow. I'm sorry, but it's true. Accept it, and we can all get on with our lives. But, if you want to fight me, I'm more than willing. Yes I sent in the cow question. Deal with it.__  
__Lots of love__  
__Dawn Shadow, daughter of Athena.__  
__P.S. Say hi to Athena from me, and tell Ares to get his popcorn ya Hera_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Ares: **Popcorn's ready, you may proceed.

**Athena: **Hello, I must say I do approve of this mortal's courage.

**Hera: **COURAGE? I WILL CURSE THIS FOOLISH MORTAL TO AN ETERNITY IN TARTURUS. YOU HEAR ME?

**Hermes: **Um, no.

**Apollo: **Mother. Calm down. There is no reason to send your intestinally challenged cows, or crazy peacocks after the mortal.

**Hera: **MY COW'S ARE NOT INTESTINALLY CHALLENGED!

**Zeus: **Wife, Apollo is right you need to calm down.

**Hera: **THAT MORTAL CALLED ME A COW.

**Hermes: **And the mortal is not the only one.

**Hera: **HERMES!

**APHRODITE'S PAGE**

PAIRING OF THE DAY

THALUKE

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Hermes: **What is Thaluke?

**Aphrodite: **Oh my god Hermes, do you not know about any of the couples, because it seems like that to me.

**Hermes: **I am the messenger of the gods. Of course I know about this stuff.

**Aphrodite: **Oh really name three pairings.

**Hermes: **Well there's Percy, and Annabeth Perbeth.

**Aphrodite: **It's Percabeth!

**Hermes: **Jeez, I know, there's also Travis and, ugh, Katie Traie

**Aphrodite: **TRAITIE!

**Hermes: **I knew that, I was just testing your knowledge.

**Aphrodite: **You have to name one more pairing Hermes.

**Hermes: **How many pairings could there be, huh?

**Artemis: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Aphrodite: **Well there's Percabeth, Traitie, Thaluke, Chrisse…

**Artemis: **Nice one.

**Hermes: **How was I to know that she would go on an endless rant on pairings? I mean who does that?

**Artemis: **Aphrodite.

**Aphrodite: **… Jasper, Frazel, Beckalina, and Caleo.

**Artemis: **Thank the gods it's finished.

**Aphrodite: **Oh no I just got tired of typing, after this I'll tell you about all the non-couples I'm planning to make official couples. YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Hermes: **What's Thaluke?

**Artemis: **DID YOU NOT LEARN YOUR LESSON THE FIRST TIME?

**Aphrodite: **Well I'll keep it short…

**Artemis: **Phew!

**Aphrodite: **Unless you want me to explain.

**Artemis: **NO!

**Hermes: **NO!

**Aphrodite: **Okay, okay. Calm down. Thaluke is THALIA AND LUKE. ISN'T IS SWEET?

**Artemis: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!


	10. 10

**APOLLO'S PAGE**

POEM TIME

"_Make your own poem"_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Artemis: **What is the point of this activity?

**Hermes: **Artemis, you need to loosen up a bit and have some fun.

**Artemis: **I am a very fun-loving person, thank you very much.

**Hermes: **Uh huh

**Artemis: **What, you don't believe me?

**Hermes: **Oh my god look there's a monster.

**Artemis: **THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!

**Hermes: **Let me guess, you just shot eleven of your arrows into random places in the sky.

**Artemis: **no

**Hermes: **Really?

**Artemis: **For your information I only shot 10.

**Poseidon: **I have a masterpiece, listen.

**Apollo: **We kind of can't but proceed.

**Poseidon: **Okay, ready? Well here goes. Poseidon is my name I spend most of my time in my watery domain. I carry a three-pronged spear that people fear.

**Athena: **Here's a better one. Poseidon is a fool, who thinks he's very cool. In truth he is irrelevant, and very very arrogant.

**Zeus: **Well done daughter, I am very proud of you.

**Poseidon: **Oh, that's how you want to play it? Fine. Athena may be smart, but she has a very bad heart. Her thoughts make up her children, it proves she doesn't have a good imagination. She is forever ranting about stuff, even though we tell her to shut up.

**Athena: **WELL ATLEAST MY CHILDREN ARE SMART, UNLIKE THAT KELP-HEADED SON OF YOURS.

**Poseidon: **My son is smart, thank you very much.

**Athena: **He thought hubris was the brown stuff they spread on sandwiches.

**Poseidon: **And?

**Athena: **He thought Fortuna was a feast for tuna.

**Poseidon: **Anyone can mistake that.

**Athena: **He thought my olive tree that I created wasn't good.

**Poseidon: **Yeah, he obviously thought pizza was better. I mean who would choose olives over pizza?

**Athena: **Oh, forget it.

**Demeter: **Oh, I have a poem. Hermes is very annoying, he is always pranking and destroying. He should be locked up in a tower, where he would be strangled to death by flowers. HAHAHAHAHA

**Hermes: **First of all that's very creepy, second of all you do realize I can pick locks right?

**Demeter: **Curses. Never mind I have another poem. Hades is a kidnapper, Poseidon should turn him into a snapper. I hate him a lot, and hope one day he will rot.

**Poseidon: **I really wish I could Demeter.

**Hades: **and you say _I_ hold grudges.

**Apollo: **You are all terrible at poem writing, why don't you leave it to the professional.

I am Apollo the god of the sun, when people see me they run, they cannot behold my gloriousness, and I never fail to impress.

**Demeter: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Poseidon: **Why did I just read that?

**Athena: **I think I may have been blinded for life.

**Hermes: **Oh Zeus, save us.

**Zeus: **Unfortunately, nobody can.

**Hades: **Thank you Apollo, will you write poems for me?

**Demeter: **Apollo's poems have made Hades mad. YES. FINALLY!

**Hades: **No, I will use them to torture all the souls. Mwahaha.

**Demeter: **I can always hope.


	11. 11

**THANKS YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED. THANK YOU!**

**Chaotic Assassin 11-thanks, glad you like the story :)**

**pjo-guardgeek-Ha, thanks for all the questions you've been sending me. Love them!**

**butterflygirly99-thanks for your review :D**

**cupcake1002-aw, thanks so much**

******DianaXMattew3-Ha ha, thanks :)**

**athena1799**

**Shadow Elizabeth Jackson**

* * *

**APHRODITE'S PAGE**

PAIRING OF THE DAY

Pothena

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Athena: **APHRODITE I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF PAIRING ME UP WITH ANYONE, AND THAT TO WITH THIS BRAINLESS, IDIOT.

**Poseidon: **I actually agree with Athena, although that's really offensive, but WHY WOULD YOU PAIR ME UP WITH HER. SHE'S WAY TOO SMART.

**Zeus: **Okay, having my daughter go out with my brother is kind of revolting.

**Athena: **NO, duh! Just going out with Poseidon Is revolting.

**Poseidon: **Hey

**Aphrodite: **I think it's sweet

**Athena: **Nobody cares about all your love stuff, so stop wasting space on the website and do something useful for once.

**Aphrodite: **ARE YOU SAYING THAT LOVE IS BAD?

**Artemis: **Of course, love shouldn't exist; in fact I think it should be banned. Father I order you to ban love. NOW!

**Zeus: **First of all, nobody orders the king of gods what to do…

**Hera: **Excuse me?

**Zeus: **Never mind, anyway without love the universe would cease to exist.

**Hera: **Excuses, excuses. Zeus, we all know that the only reason you wouldn't banish love is because then you wouldn't be able to have any of your stupid affairs.

**Zeus: **-_-

**ARTEMIS' PAGE**

WHOEVER GRAFITIED MY THRONE WILL SUFFER!

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Apollo: **Wow, talk about over exaggerating.

**Artemis: **THAT PERSON SRAY-PAINTED PICTURES OF LOVE ON. MY. THRONE!

**Apollo: **Calm down sis, I can hear you all the way here.

**Artemis: ** (Facepalm) Apollo, you do know you're in the room next to mine.

**Aphrodite: **Pictures of love? Why doesn't someone ever do nice things for me?

**Artemis: **(Facepalm)

**Demeter: **Who could it have been?

**Athena: **Maybe it was Apollo? He does like annoying you.

**Artemis: **I would agree with you but he's too dumb to think of something so clever.

**Apollo: **I'm offended.

**Artemis: **That was the point.

**Athena: **Maybe it was Aphrodite, it would be the perfect plan.

**Artemis: **Yeah, it would be if she ever stopped looking in the mirror.

**Athena: **I bet it was that numbskull, Poseidon.

**Artemis: **Why would you think that?

**Athena: **Because he's an idiot.

**Artemis: ** And…?

**Athena: **I hate him.

**Demeter: **Or maybe it was someone who likes pranking.

**Athena: **YES, WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THAT? Poseidon is very immature.

**Poseidon: **I am not!

**Demeter: **(Sighs) What about the god of PRANKING?

**Hermes: **Ha ha ha ha

**Athena: **I know it was you Poseidon.

**Demeter: **IT WAS NOT POSEIDON!

**Poseidon: **Yeah, it wasn't me. I bet it was you Athena.

**Demeter: **It was HERMES, the god of PRANKING.

**Athena: **IT WAS NOT ME! I am not an idiot.

**Poseidon: **Huh, takes one to know one.

**Demeter: ** .HERMES! Oh…never mind.


	12. 12

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WONDERFUL PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D**

"Good evening, gods and goddesses. Welcome to the show. I'm your host Hermes.

We've got a hot show for you tonight, because joining us today are none other than the gorgeous Annabeth Chase, and the stunning Percy Jackson."

The spotlights circled over to the side of the stage, on Percy and Annabeth.

Annabeth wore a shimmering grey evening gown, with her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders in ringlets

. Percy, however had gone for the more rugged look. He was wearing a dress shirt with suit pants and his hair was tousled.

"Well how are you doing?" asked Hermes, smiling. Percy opened his mouth to answer but Annabeth cut him off. "Great, thanks."

"Yeah, we're doing fine," Added Percy, taking a seat on the leather couch. "So, let's get started." Said Hermes, rubbing his hands.

"Okay, here's a question for both of you? What do you love in each other?" Annabeth blushed, and Percy smirked.

He motioned towards Annabeth. "You go first." "Well, where should I start?" Annabeth laughed.

"Well, Percy's very sweet, and compassionate. A total ditz, a hopeless romantic, and very funny in an innocent type of way."

Percy put a hand to his chest. "Really?" he asked in mock sincerity. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Hermes was frowning at Annabeth. "Were you praising him or insulting him?"

Percy laughed. "Let me show you how it's really done Wise girl. Well, what I like about Annabeth.

Well, for starters she's very courageous, very wise, and sometimes a bit too wise. Just saying."

he said as he saw Annabeth shoot daggers at him. "But yeah, I really love her, for who she is."

Hermes suddenly looked grave. "Do you have nightmares about Tarturus?" he asked softly.

Annabeth gulped, and Percy frowned. "We'd rather not talk about it, if that's ok."

Hermes nodded understandingly. "That's absolutely fine," then he smiled cheekily.

"Have you ever been caught doing something, by an adult?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

Percy and Annabeth both turned beet-red. "I'd rather not." Stuttered Annabeth.

Hermes smirked. "Oh I'm sure we'd all love to hear about it."

Annabeth gulped, seeing no way out of it. "Well, we were just kissing, you know…" Percy snorted, "More like making out."

Annabeth hit him on the arm. "Well, as I said we were just KISSING, and then my…uh…well,"

Percy gestured for Annabeth to stop. "You're terrible at this, let me. Well what happened was, me and Annabeth were making out on the couch."

Said Percy, ignoring Annabeth's cries of protest. "And then the next thing you know Athena's standing like right next to us.

When she finally got over her shock, I swear her face actually turned purple and she started saying some pretty, well some pretty rude things and then…"

"I think that will be enough." said Annabeth through gritted teeth.

Hermes smirked. "Well, if you look at it from Athena's point of view what she say probably wasn't too pleasant, but then again she does over-react in everything. "

"My point exactly." Shouted Percy. "Okay, next question," he grinned at Annabeth slyly. "Do you know about Rachel and Percy's kiss?"

Percy's eyes widened, and Annabeth's face turned red. "I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk. About. It.?" She hissed.

Hermes chuckled weakly. "Of course, I'll assume you do know about it, anyway next question what will be the name of your child?"

Percy's mouth literally dropped open. "W..w..wh…wh…what?" Stammered Annabeth. "Uh, we haven't really thought that far?" replied Percy,

though it was more of a question than an answer. Annabeth stood up angrily. "What is this? Some kind of joke to you? Because it sure seems like that to me."

"Annabeth," pleaded Percy, trying to get Annabeth to sit back down. Percy finally managed to coax Annabeth back into her seat.

Hermes squirmed uncomfortably in his chair as Annabeth glared at him. "Uh, next question.

Um, if you weren't together and you absolutely had to date someone who would it be." Annabeth's glared even more menacingly at Hermes.

He smirked, "You have to answer the question Annabeth, and Percy."

Annabeth turned to glare at Percy; "Go on Percy" Percy looked like he wanted to go crawl into a hole.

"I, uh. I don't know. I guess I'd probably go out with one of my friends. "

"Like…?" "Um, like Calypso, or Rachel, or Reyna?" he squeaked.

"But it would be in a friendly type of way, because there's none other than Annabeth." He added quickly, trying and failing to defend himself.

"Why, thank you Percy," replied Annabeth coolly. "Well, if I had to go out. Hmmm, I don't know. The list is endless.

Well there's Jason, Leo, Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Nico" she paused, "Luke,"

She watched, satisfied with the hurt look on Percy's face.

Hermes coughed uncomfortably. "Uh, when did you first realize you were going to become an item."

Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know." An awkward silence stretched out between them.

"Okay then, well thank you so much for joining us today." Percy and Annabeth both mumbled their goodbyes before walking off stage.

Hermes sighed with relief. "Thank god that's over, well join us next week as we interview,

" Hermes raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Travis, and Connor Stoll and… Katie Gardner?"

**DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN ANY QUESTIONS GUYS :D**


	13. 13

**HERMES' PAGE**

**Dawn Shadow of Fireclan's poem for Hera**

Dear Hera, goddess of cows  
Roses are red  
Peacocks are blue  
Hera's a cow  
Whoopity do

There once was a goddess named Hera  
She was the biggest cow ever  
Intestinally challenged cows  
Just one question: how?  
Zeus can do so much better  
Lots of love  
Dawn Shadow, daughter of Athena  
P.S I got your cows. They were great hamburgers.  
P.S.S can you send me more?  
P.S.S.S Hera doesn't fight fair!

**Hera is officially going mad. **

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Athena: **Hermes that would be an understatement.

**Poseidon: **I actually agree with Athena. She stole my trident and is now using it to destroy half the world. Woah, did anyone hear that?

**Athena: **Sounds like Zeus is angry.

**Zeus: **That wasn't me! Hera's taken my master bolt and is now on a rampage.

**Athena: **I agree with that mortal, Hera definitely doesn't fight fair.

**Aphrodite: **POSEIDON!

**Poseidon: **(Sigh) Yes, Aphrodite?

**Aphrodite: **WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE EARTHQUAKES, IT'S MAKING MY LIPSTICK GO CROOKED!

**Poseidon: **It's not me, it's Hera. She took my master bolt, and is now on a rampage to destroy the world.

**Aphrodite: **Why, would she do that?

**Poseidon: **She's trying to find Dawn Shadow of Fireclan. The mortal who wrote this poem.

**Apollo: **Well, the human does write very good poems, I must say. But I think Hera might be over-reacting.

**Hermes: **You don't say?

**Apollo: **She's trying to black-mail me into leaving the sun out all day _and _night.

**Hermes: **Why would she do that?

**Apollo: **How would I know what's going on in that messed up brain of hers.

**Artemis: ** Are you sure?

**Apollo: **What are you trying to say?

**Artemis: **That, you brother have a messed up brain as bad as Hera's if not worse. I mean in all eternity no one has been able to make worse poems than you have.

**Apollo: **-_-

**APHRODITE'S PAGE**

PAIRING OF THE DAY

Hemeter

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Athena: **Who's name starts with 'H'

**Demeter: **Oh, I don't know, maybe a certain god of pranking.

**Athena: **One sec Demeter I'm trying to think.

**Hermes: **Oh, god. What the hell is Hemeter? Which god's name starts with 'H'?

**Demeter: **(Facepalm) You are truly an idiot.

**Athena: **OH I GOT IT IT"S HERMES! Now who's name ends with 'ter'?

**Demeter: **Maybe Liater?

**Athena: **No, way. That name's ugly.

**Demeter: **And?

**Athena: **Aphrodite doesn't do ugly.

**Hermes: **I hope she's hot. She better be hot.

**Athena: **Areter, no, Aphroditer, no, Hereter, no…"

**Hermes: **I wonder if she has good assets?

**Demeter: **You are a disgusting imbecile Hermes. How in all the levels of Tarturus did _my _daughter ever fall in love with _your _son?

**Hermes: **Probably because he's like me. Hot, smart, gorgeous.

**Demeter: **More like, arrogant, cocky, idiotic, stupid, brainless, reckless, senseless, big-headed…

**Athena: **Eter? Holy Pegasi! DEMETER!

**Demeter: **WHAT?

**Aphrodite: **Yay, you finally got it. So, what do you think?

**Hermes: **I feel sick.

**Demeter: **HERMES I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Athena: **Demeter. Calm down.

**Demeter: **HE SAID I HAD GOOD _ASSETS_!

**Hermes: **Trust me, I_never _would've said any of that stuff if I had known it was you. Besides, its Aphrodite's fault that she paired us together. Ugh.

**Athena: **Aphrodite, you need to stop posting all your love nonsense on the page!

**Hermes: **Like that's going to happen.

**IF YOU HAVE ANY LETTERS, POEMS, OR QUESTIONS FOR THE GODS FEEL FREE TO SEND THEM IN. UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING!**


	14. 14

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITED, OR FOLLOWED. LOVE YOU LOTS!**

**butterflygirly99-thank you, thank you. Glad you like it :)**

**Missfit Thunder-ha ha, thanks for the reviews**

**pjo-guardgeek- yay, you like the chapter, thanks for reviewing and thanks for the questions!**

**DianaXMatthew3- thanks for the review, really appreciate it!**

**IamPercy-thanks for the questions :)**

**Ravenclaw667-Aww, thanks for all the questions BTW**

**athenadaughter6-ooh, I like your question for the truth or dare game, thanks for the other questions as well, love them :D**

**Dawnshadow of Fireclan-THANK YOU for all the questions, and poems for the gods. They are amazing!**

**Eleisha-ha ha, absolutely LOVE your question!**

**Annabethslittlesister**

******bacon818**

* * *

A pair of spotlights lit up the room before stopping on Hermes.

"Hello Gods and goddesses, welcome to the show. I am your incredibly talented and handsome host, Hermes.

And tonight joining us on the show are Travis and Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner."

The lights turned to light up the entryway, showing Travis and Connor walking onto stage and bowing gracefully.

Behind them was Katie rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

She was wearing a short, but elegant blue cocktail dress, that matched Travis' blue T-shirt and jeans.

Hermes smiled and shook hands with Travis and Connor.

Katie however smiled politely, avoiding shaking hands with Hermes. Hermes chuckled and sat down.

"So, let's not waste any time and get started. Travis and Connor, how can we tell you two apart?"

"Easy," said Travis. "Travis is a bit taller than me." Finished Connor." Hermes nodded.

"Okay then, now that's out of the way second question's for Travis."

Travis leaned forward. "Yes?" "Why do you call Katie, Katie-Kat?" Katie crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes Travis. Why do you call me Katie-Kat?" Travis smirked at Katie. "Because, Katie reminds me of a cat."

Hermes, Connor, and Katie gave Travis puzzled looks.

Travis sighed. "To keep it short, she has a lot of mood swings, but mainly it's because it just suits her."

"What do you mean by me having mood-swings?" hissed Katie.

"Well one minute you can be very nice and loving and the next you start screaming like it's the end of the world."

Katie gave Travis a menacing glare, not at all pleased with his answer.

"So, Katie." Interrupted Hermes. "Who would you rather date, Travis or Connor?"

Connor made a face. "Sorry, but Katie's not my type." Katie rolled her eyes.

"They make look alike, but that's where the likeness ends." She looked at Travis who was smiling at her smugly.

"Even though Travis can be a complete idiot most of the time"

"Hey," protested Travis. "I still think I'd choose him."

"Aww, thanks Katie-Kat." Said Travis, while Connor fake-gagged behind his back.

"Travis and Connor what's the best prank you've pulled off?"

Travis gave Hermes an _are you kidding me _look while Connor laughed.

"Come on dad, you should know that a pranker never gives away his secrets."

"That's what makes a good pranker." Added Connor. Katie snorted.

"You say that as if it's a good thing." "Speaking of pranks," continued Hermes, choosing to ignore Katie,

"Connor, how do you feel about your brother spending most of your pranking time with his girlfriend."

"Hey, I do not spend that much time with Katie." Protested Travis, while Katie blushed.

Connor sighed sadly. "It's quite sad really, to see him choose to spend time with his girlfriend rather than prank."

He said, ignoring the hateful look Travis was giving him. "What, so you're saying that a guy should choose pranking over a relationship?" spluttered Katie.

"Yes," Said both the Stolls and Hermes in unison. "Unbelievable," muttered Katie under her breath, scowling.

"And it gets worse," continued Connor. "As if that isn't bad enough, I've walked in on them,"

he shuddered in disgust. "And that too on my bed, it's disgusting really how…" he trailed off when he saw the menacing glares Travis and Katie were giving him.

Connor coughed uncomfortably. Hermes smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Katie and Travis a question for you, why do you love each other." "Well I wouldn't really say love…" began Travis.

Katie smacked him on his arm. Travis winced and rubbed it, muttering something under his breath.

Travis sighed "I love Katie because she is an amazing, beautiful, talented person and I hope she loves me just as much for eternity." He said, as if reciting a speech.

Katie stared at Travis, then she smiled in mock happiness. "Well then I guess it's my turn now.

Hmm, why I love Travis. Well to start off with I love how he's always ignoring me and spending time flirting with every single girl within a 10 mile radius.

I also love how he makes the special effort to destroy all the strawberries and flowers I plant and how he always goes out of his way to prank me.

The best thing about him is that he always points out all my flaws, and it's great that he lies to me all the time as well.

I also love it that he doesn't bother caring about what I think or say, he's always showing up too late in everything which is absolutely fantastic,

he never knows what he wants and always talks in riddles so I don't understand anything he says which makes for a great conversation right?

He's also always whining, stealing, moaning, and the best thing is that he's absolutely ignorant.

And he doesn't even love me. That, ladies and gentleman is why I Katie Gardner _love _Travis Stoll."

"You are so dead bro." whispered Connor to his brother.

Travis gulped. "Katie," he began meekly. Katie turned towards Travis smiling brightly.

Travis watched Katie with a hurt expression on his face. "Is that what you really think of me?" he whispered.

Katie looked down into her lap. And then Travis curled his hand around Katie's neck and kissed her.

"There they go again." Muttered Connor sighing.

Katie pulled away, finally realizing they were on live T.V and her face turned beet red.

Travis just laughed at her reaction.

Hermes chuckled. "Well this has been a very enjoyable night indeed.

Thank you for joining us, don't forget to tune in next time."

**PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHO YOU THINK SHOULD BE THE NEXT PEOPLE TO BE INTERVIEWED. AND PLEASE SEND IN SOME MORE LETTERS OR QUESTIONS FOR THE GODS. THANKS :)**


	15. INTERVIEW

**HELLO GUYS. THE NEXT TWO PEOPLE FOR THE INTERVIEW ARE GOING TO BE RACHEL AND CALYPSO (THANKS TO BLOODSTEEL 45) ALSO THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO SENT ME IN ANY IDEAS. I MIGHT INTERVIEW THEM LATER ON IN THE STORY. THANKS SO MUCH. DON'T FORGET TO SEND IN QUESTIONS FOR RACHEL AND CALYPSO :)**


	16. 16

**THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVOURITED, OR REVIWED!**

**Bloodsteel45-Thank you lots, for your questions, I also loved the quote! Thanks :)**

**butterflygirly99-Ha ha, I laughed so hard when I read your poem, also thanks for the questions!**

**MissfitThunder-Thanks so much for sending in your amazin' poems. I loved them. :D**

******Child of the night1481-ooh thanks for the interview idea, I think I might use it in further chapters!**

******DianaXMatthew3-Thank you, thank you for your questions. And also LOVED your poems, they were great :D**

******Nerd3424-Thanks for your interview idea, it was great. And yeah, I don't really like Octavian much either!**

******Anastasia The Goddess of Drama-Thanks for your questions, I really liked the who would be the strangest couple one!**

******Ravenclaw667-Thank you for the interview idea, and I really liked your question. Thank you!**

**************Evilbrat2013-Thank youuu for your question :)**

**************athenadaughter6-ha, really liked your question for Rachel. Thanks :D**

******Sophie Valdez**

**crazyfanficlady**

******Gracie7426**

******Wendy Grace**

******creamyhero**

**MistyImaginer**

**bookfantic5000**

* * *

**DEMETER'S PAGE**

_Q "What, so you're saying that a guy should choose pranking over a relationship?"_

_A "Yes!"_

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Demeter: **How dare your insolent son treat my precious daughter like this?

**Hermes: **Hey, my son is _not _insolent.

**Demeter: **AND WHY DID YOU LET THEM _KISS _ON LIVE T.V?

**Hermes: **What was I supposed to do? Casually pull them apart?

**Aphrodite:** Oh, it was so cute when they kissed.

**Demeter: **Oh, shut up you stupid lovesick idiot.

**Artemis: **Oh gods, that needed to be said a _long _time ago.

**Aphrodite: **How dare you abuse love?

**Demeter: **Excuse me? Your _stupid _'love' ruined the life of my poor daughter.

**Aphrodite: **Oh really? How?

**Demeter: **Your love made Katie fall in love with…with…_his son._

**Hermes: **Hey, I'll have you know that my son is much better than that flower digging, cereal obsessive daughter of yours.

**Demeter: **So are you saying that your stupid pranking, idiotic son is better than my daughter.

**Hermes: **Basically, yes.

**Demeter: **Why you little, pranking thief.

**Hermes: **Why, thank you.

**Demeter: **Go die in Tarturus.

**Hermes: **Harsh.

**Demeter: **Oh, shut up.

**Hermes: **No, you shut up.

**Demeter: **Why don't you?

**Hermes: **Why don't _you?_

**Demeter: **Why don't you shut your deceitful mouth, you imbecile?

**Hermes: **Well at least I don't rant on about boring cereal all the time.

**Demeter: **CEREAL IS GOOD FOR YOU. Maybe if you ate some, you'd be smart enough to realise that you're an idiot.

**Hermes: **Hey, that's not fair.

**APOLLO'S PAGE**

WHICH SONG BEST DESCRIBES YOU?

**DISCUSSION ACTIVITY**

**Artemis: **Apollo, would you stop posting all this useless stuff on the page.

**Apollo: **Hmm, maybe Naturally by Selena Gomez for you.

**Artemis: **Very funny Apollo.

**Apollo: **Or maybe I don't need a man, by the Pussycat dolls. That would be perfect.

**Artemis: **APOLLO!

**Apollo: **Wait, no. The perfect song for you would be colours of the wind.

**Artemis: **Apollo, STOP! NOW!

**Apollo: **You know from the Pocahontas movie? Yes, that song is perfect. It's like it was written for you. Seriously I've…

**Artemis: **Apollo, for the love of Zeus SHUT UP!

**Aphrodite: **Ooh, ooh I know a song for me.

**Artemis: **What about I'm a stupid idiot that believes in love.

**Apollo: **Who's that by?

**Artemis: **Oh, I was just saying what I think about Aphrodite and her love nonsense out loud.

**Aphrodite: **No, actually I was thinking of Enchanted by Taylor Swift. That song is so cute.

**Artemis: **More like puke-worthy.

**Aphrodite: **Or, Love story.

**Artemis: **That song makes my ears bleed.

**Aphrodite: **Or, You belong with me (sigh)

**Artemis: **The only place you and love belong in is Tarturus.

**Aphrodite: **But one of my favourite songs would have to be Baby, by Justin. OMG he's so cute.

**Apollo: **Oh gods, kill me now.

**Artemis: **Ha ha ha ha. GLADLY!

**Aphrodite: **APOLLO, how dare you say that? Anyways, I thought you were the God of music.

**Artemis: **Yeah, well. He's also supposed to be the god of poetry. And look at what a disappointment that turned out to be.

**Apollo: **I am going to choose to ignore that comment and besides,that guy is an insult to music. Anyway, I have a much better song for you. What about Barbie Girl?

**Artemis: **Oh my gods, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

**Aphrodite: **OMG's Yes! I love it. It's perfect.

**Artemis: -_- **

**Apollo: **Good looks will only get you so far in life...

**Athena: **Hey Apollo, I've got the perfect song for Poseidon.

**Poseidon: **Oh really, what is it called?

**Athena: **I was thinking something along the lined of Rubber Ducky; it matches your maturity levels.

**Apollo: **Oooooohhhhhhh

**Poseidon: **How dare you? Are you calling me immature?

**Athena: **Oh I could call you a whole lot of things, be glad for only getting immature.


End file.
